Tales of Team Phantom
by The Phantom-Otaku
Summary: A series of one-shots that are meant to build onto the Danny Phantom Universe. These will build character, build onto the world, and add some weird adventures to the mix. Includes OCs. Rated T to be safe. I do not own the cover image.
1. Family Secret

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another story! Don't worry, I'm still working on Elemental Ninja meet Ghostly Phantoms. So, Tales of Team Phantom is going to be a series of long one-shots that will build onto the world of Danny Phantom. I want to make these feel like episodes of the show. They will include my OC Jenny. Her first appearance was in the story Pokemon in Amity Park. These one-shots will also build character. There will be some crazy adventures too! Anyways, these will show more of Jenny's personality and how she interacts with other characters as well. Each chapter will act like an episode. This chapter is going to be short, since it's just going to wrap up somethings that I forgot to mention in Pokemon in Amity Park. Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Danny and Jenny walked down the sidewalk towards the Fenton household. Jenny seemed uneasy and nervous. She bit her lip, "Danny, I-I don't know about this." She fidgeted with her hands.

Danny turned to the nervous girl. "It's okay. I promise Jazz won't tell anyone," he comforted. "She didn't even tell me when she found out my secret."

Jenny smiled slightly. She did feel a bit better now. "Yeah, it'll be okay," she decided. She looked much more confident now. The group of friends had decided that they had to tell Jazz about Jenny's secret. That way if something happened, Jazz could help cover for her as well as cover for Danny.

Finally, they arrived at the Fenton household. Jenny stared up at the giant metallic structure on top of the house. "Um, Danny…?" Jenny pointed towards the observatory.

"Oh!" Danny smiled, "That's the Ops Center."

Jenny turned to Danny, a look of astonishment on her face, "No, that's a U.F.O."

Danny chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, that's what Sam and Tucker thought when they first saw it, too." Danny motioned his arm forwards. "Come on, we need to tell Jazz." Jenny sighed and followed Danny through the doorway and up the stairs. They entered Jazz's room and saw Jazz sitting on her bed, reading a book.

Jazz lowered her book slightly to look at Danny and Jenny. "Oh, hey, Danny," Jazz greeted her little brother. She looked at the girl that stood next to Danny. "Who's this?" Jazz closed her book and set it down on her bed.

"This is Jenny," Danny introduced.

Jazz slid off her bed and walked over to Jenny. "It's nice to meet you, Jenny." Jazz stuck out her hand, "I'm Jazz, Danny's sister." Jenny shook Jazz's hand. Jazz noticed Jenny's semi-nervous expression. "Is something wrong?" Jazz asked, clearly worried.

"Well, there's something that both of us need to tell you," Danny started. "She knows my secret, Jazz."

Jazz's expression turned to one of worry to one of shock. "Wait, how did she find out and when?" Jazz asked, trying to keep calm. Jazz turned to the blonde haired girl. "Are you going to-" Jazz started but was cut off.

"I'm not going to reveal his secret," Jenny said firmly. "He's my friend."

"Besides, Jenny has a secret of her own," Danny added.

Jazz turned to Jenny. "Are you comfortable with telling me?" Jazz asked.

Jenny took a deep breath before she nodded. "Ya know that Pokemon that's been showing up?" Jazz nodded. "Well, I am that Pokemon." She waited in anticipation for Jazz's response. Jazz thought this new information over.

"How?" Jazz asked.

Jenny lifted up her charm that hung around her neck and began to explain. After explaining everything to Jazz, Jenny said, "You can't tell anyone."

Jazz nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness!" Those were the words she had been waiting to hear. Know they had to go tell Jenny's parents about Danny.

* * *

Jenny's mother, Cynthia, and her father, Drake, sat on the sofa, waiting for Danny and Jenny to begin. "So, what is it that you two wanted to tell us?" Cynthia asked.

Danny stepped forward, slightly nervous. "I'm Danny Phantom," Danny said with as much courage as he could muster.

Both parents stared at Danny with confused looks. "Danny, how can you be a ghost?" Cynthia asked.

Danny sighed and began to explain himself. He repeated his story on how he got his ghost powers, and he even transformed into his ghost half just to prove that he wasn't lying.

"I see now," Cynthia said in an understanding tone. "Don't worry Danny, we won't tell," Cynthia assured Danny. Cynthia turned to Jenny, "I'll have to tell your grandmother later."

* * *

 **Short, not my best writing, and it really is only here to tie up some loose ends. I have a poll up on my profile, so please go vote. It has to do with my OC. I know this is not the best way to start this series off, but I couldn't let these loose eds keep bothering me. Anyways, until next time!**


	2. No Control

**Okay, this chapter will be longer. I have been thinking about some of these one-shots for the same amount of time as my OC. Feel free to leave your ideas in a review if you think of anything or PM me your ideas. Please go vote in my poll on my bio. I would love to have your opinion. I want to include you guys. Also, there's a Fnaf reference and a My Hero Academia reference in this chapter. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Dark thunder clouds loomed over Galaxy Labs. Thunder crashed, and lightning danced on it's spindly legs. Rain poured down from the sky.

Inside Galaxy Labs, a man wearing a guard's uniform was giving orders to the other guards. A German Shepherd sat beside the man's legs. The German Shepherd looked more like a wolf than German Shepherd. The man finished giving orders to the other guards and turned to another man at the cameras. "William, you be sure to watch those cameras. Don't fall asleep again," the man reminded him.

William nodded. "Yes, sir! It won't happen again, Drake."

"Alright. I'm off to patrol the lab. Radio me if anything strange happens," the man, Drake, said. Drake walked off with the dog, Ace, strolled behind him.

Everything was going smoothly. William watched his cameras diligently. His eyes scanned every screen until he came upon a camera that had gone down. He tried to get the camera back online, but it seemed that the camera couldn't come back online. He quickly grabbed his radio and told Drake about the camera. "I'll check it out William. Which camera is down?" Drake asked.

William looked at the camera's placement. "It's in lab 1-A."

Drake and Ace made their way to the lab where the camera was down. Suddenly Ace's ears perked up; it was clear that the dog had heard something that Drake hadn't. The dog sprinted off at top speed down the hall. Drake was stunned by surprise for a moment before he took off after the dog. As Drake neared the lab, he heard noises akin to fighting. There was snarling that he recognized as Ace's, and a voice that Drake didn't recognize. A loud, high pitch yelp of pain came from the lab. "Ace!" Drake yelled worriedly. He willed his legs to go faster.

He ran into the lab in a complete panic. He looked around for his canine companion. He finally spotted the dog over by what appeared to be a broken crate. A puddle of red surrounded the canine along with splintered pieces of wood. The man gasped in shock. "Oh, no! Ace!" the man yelled as he ran over to his fallen friend. "Please be okay! Please!" Drake chanted as he checked Ace's pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. The dog whimpered weakly. Quickly, he picked up his radio and called William. "William, I have to take Ace to the emergency vet," Drake said quickly.

"Woah, slow down. What happened?" William asked, confused.

"Whoever knocked the camera out managed to do a number on Ace. I have to get him some help!" Drake responded.

"Okay, go ahead and get Ace some help. I'll patrol your section," William said.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys heard from Jenny?" Sam asked her two friends. The three friends were currently walking home.

Danny and Tucker shook their heads. "I haven't heard from her since last night," Danny answered. Sam hummed thoughtfully. They were worried about her. She hadn't shown up to school, and she hadn't answered any texts or calls. If she was sick, then she would have said something.

Danny's face morphed to one of worry. "You guys don't think a ghost took her, do you?" Danny asked.

"Her parents would have told us if she went missing," Tucker pointed out. "Let's go by her house and find out."

They headed in the direction of Jenny's house, determined to figure out why she wasn't at school. After they arrived at Jenny's house, they knocked on the door. A girl wearing a green long-sleeved shirt with light pink flowers on it and white jeans answered the door. She also had short brown hair that barely touched her shoulders. "Oh, you are-?"

All three teens introduced themselves quickly to the girl. "I'm Anabel, Jenny's sister," she introduced with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Do you know why Jenny didn't come to school today?" Tucker asked. "We tried calling her, but she didn't answer."

The cheerful smile was quickly wiped off her face once she heard Tucker's statement. "She was too worried about Ace to come to school. She's been up since Dad called at midnight," Anabel said with a solemn look.

"What happened to Ace? Is he okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

"There was a break in last night. Whoever broke in managed to do a number on poor Ace. The vet said Ace should be okay, but they're going to have to do surgery. He'll need stitches and at least a day at the vet," Anabel explained.

Sam covered her mouth in horror. "Why would someone do something like that?" she asked, outraged.

"Woah, that's rough," Tucker commented quietly. Danny simply nodded.

"Jenny's okay. She was just too tired to go to school after being up most of the night," Anabel explained. "She's inside. Maybe you guys could help take her mind off of Ace."

They walked inside and saw Jenny sitting on the couch. She seemed spaced out, not paying attention to anything. Her eyes seemed slightly red. "Hey, Jenny. Your friends came to check on you," Anabel said softly. Jenny was silent. It was obvious that she hadn't heard her sister's statement. Anabel shook her sister gently, snapping Jenny out of her worried trance.

The blonde blinked and said, "Oh, thanks for telling me, Anabel." Her voice was small and flat. Anabel sat down on the couch next to Jenny.

"We got worried when you didn't answer any of our calls," Danny said.

"Anabel told us about Ace," Sam added worriedly. Jenny's expression turned downcast. "I hope they catch that creep who broke in last night!" It was obvious that Sam was still mad about what happened to Ace.

"Yeah, me too," Jenny commented with a hint of anger.

"Hey, are you okay?" Danny asked.

Jenny looked up at Danny and gave him the best smile she could muster. "Yeah, I'm fine." None of the teens bought her fake smile. Even Danny, who was the most oblivious person in the room.

"Well, now that we know that you're okay-" Danny started to say but was cut off.

"Can I ask for a favor?" Jenny asked suddenly.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat silent for a moment. "Sure," Danny said the minute he could. "What is it?"

"I want you guys to help me catch that guy," Jenny said, a look of determination on her face. "My dad said that when he got into the lab, he didn't see anyone. He got in there only seconds after Ace was injured, not long enough for someone to find a hiding spot. Doesn't that sound like a ghost to you?"

Danny cradled his chin in thought. "That does sound kind of odd…" Danny admitted.

"Please Danny," Jenny pleaded.

Danny sighed in defeat. "Alright, we'll help." Jenny smiled a genuine smile for the first time in hours.

* * *

All four teens had piled into the Specter Speeder. They flew around the Ghost Zone and interrogated several ghosts. Danny and Jenny would take turns, though Jenny had been a lot rougher with the ghosts that she questioned. They had been at this for a few hours no. It was Jenny's turn once more to question the ghost. Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched from the Specter Speeder.

Suddenly Jenny's phone buzzed. Danny turned to see Anabel's caller I.D. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" Sam and Tucker turned around to see who Danny was talking to.

"Oh, Danny? Um, I asked Dad if there was anyway we could see who broke in. He said that there was the security footage, but the camera was broken. They managed to salvage the footage though," Anabel said. "I'll send it to you."

"Oh, okay," Danny responded.

"Who was calling Jenny?" Sam asked.

"Anabel," Danny answered. "She said they managed to salvage some footage from the camera in the lab." The phone buzzed as it received the video. Danny motioned for Sam and Tucker to come closer. He clicked on the video and it began to play. The room was completely silent until something flew through the wall. It was a caped figure with red eyes.

"Plasmius?!" Danny said, surprised.

"Wait, do you know that ghost?" Anabel's voice asked. "My parents told me about your secret."

"Oh, I know him alright," Danny answered. He hung up on Anabel and turned to Sam and Tucker. "Should we tell her? She's been pretty rough with the ghosts. It looks like she's getting angrier," Danny stated.

"I don't think anything good could come from telling her, but how are we supposed to keep this a secret from her? The video is on her phone!" Sam pointed out.

"Maybe we should just tell her," Tucker suggested. "Better for us to tell her than for her to find out later. That way if she tries to do something stupid, we can at least stop her."

"Yeah, both of you are right," Danny admitted.

They heard the hatch door open and close as Jenny got back inside the Specter Speeder. "Well, he didn't have any information," she said frustratedly.

"Jenny, there's something we need to tell you…" Danny said. He held up the phone and turned on the video. As Jenny watched the screen, she was overcome by anger.

"That Dracula Ripoff is the one who hurt my dog?!" she asked, enraged. Danny tried to answer, but she went on talking. "When I get my hands on him, I swear…" she trailed off into a growl.

"Jenny, calm d-" Danny started.

"No, Danny! I'm not going to calm down! When Anabel told you about Ace, she didn't tell you the whole story. His leg could be permanently damaged!" the enraged blonde shouted. Her eyes filled with white-hot tears of rage. She quickly blinked them back, not wanting her friends to see.

"Jenny, I didn't know…" Danny finally said. "You still shouldn't go after Vlad. There's no reason to go start a fight."

"Anabel didn't tell you this, but Vlad did steal something from the lab. I don't know what, but my mom said it was a valuable piece of technology," Jenny said.

"If you want to get that back, then we should try and get it tomorrow. It's late, and we have school," Sam pointed out.

Jenny sighed frustratedly. "Fine," she said, although it was obvious she wasn't happy about it.

* * *

" _Finally!"_ Jenny thought as the final bell rang. She rushed out of the room and headed straight for the front doors. Once she had found a place to transform without anyone seeing her, she transformed into a Talonflame. She flew as fast as she could over to Vlad's mansion. She transformed once more into a Shuppet to search the house.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, she still hadn't found Vlad. As she searched, all she could think about was how angry she was at Vlad. " _He hurts my dog all because of his stupid greed! I swear I'm going to tear him apart once I get my hands on him!"_ she thought.

She finally found Vlad's secret lab, and luckily for her, he was in there. A nasty smile grew on her face. " _Found you,"_ she thought to herself. She transformed back into her human form to confront Vlad.

"Hey!" she shouted to gain Vlad's attention.

"Huh?" Vlad turned around. "What in blazes are you doing here?!" Vlad asked, a look of confusion.

"I'm just here to take back what you stole! And for a little payback!" Jenny said, completely lost in her own rage.

"Now that doesn't sound very heroic, does it?" Vlad smirked.

Jenny frowned. "Shut up!" she growled.

Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, and Tucker phased through the wall of the lab. Danny turned them all invisible. They watched Vlad and Jenny's little exchange with interest. Vlad spoke in his usual suave, calm tone while Jenny yelled her response in an anger. Everything Vlad said seemed to make Jenny more and more angry.

"Usually heroes don't seek revenge," Vlad pointed out. He had been saying something along those lines for the last five minutes. Every time Jenny had dodged the question.

She growled and gritted her teeth. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She didn't know what to say. She knew what she was doing wasn't technically right, but another part of her, her anger, told her that it didn't matter.

"No comment?" Vlad asked with the most devious smirk on his face. Jenny sent a glare in Vlad's direction.

"I don't have to answer you!" Jenny shouted, dodging Vlad's question once again.

"I see. You don't have a valid response," Vlad concluded.

"I do have a valid response!" Jenny yelled back. The blue light enveloped her and replaced her with a Lucario. "My fist!" she yelled through telepathy. Her blue paw glowed with an orange aura. She sprinted up towards Vlad, who had transformed into his ghost form, and attempted to strike him with a Power-Up Punch. Vlad easily countered her attack with a kick to the stomach.

Lucario tumbled to the floor, hitting the wall. She pushed herself up, eyes filled with rage and hatred. A low rumble emitted from her throat. She put her paws together and spread them apart, creating a light green energy bone. She rushed at Vlad once more, attempting to attack. With every swing of the bone, Vlad easily dodged. It was clear that Jenny wasn't thinking straight due to her own anger. She wasn't think about strategy. "Your fighting style seems slightly different from last time. Perhaps you should calm down a little and think?" Vlad suggested, successfully dodging another attack and stirring Jenny's rage even more. Vlad charged his fist with ecto-energy and sent Jenny flying. She cried out in pain as she hit the floor again.

She was shaking by the time she got up. Whether it was from pain or rage, no one would ever know. The Lucarionite in her armband began to glow. The bright blue rays of light bursted out of the mega stone. They spread out before they slowly turned bright yellow. Finally, Lucario was covered in bright, multi-colored light. Lucario's tail was covered in long fur, she grew more spikes, and the appendages on her head grew longer. She howled as the mega symbol appeared in front of her, completing the process.

She charged up a Shadow Ball in her paws and hurled it at Vlad. Vlad easily blocked it with a pink shield. Jenny growled in frustration. Glowing swords formed a circle around her before an aura surrounded her, signaling the stat boost. Mega Lucario's paws became enveloped in a black aura with a purple outline that were shaped like claws. She roared as she shot forwards, once again attempting to hit Vlad. Vlad created another pink shield to block. The Shadow Claw and pink shield collided. Mega Lucario hit the shield repeatedly with the Shadow Claw. "Why do insist on trying? You know you can't-" Vlad stopped short as he realized that his shield had begun to crack.

Mega Lucario continued to swing the shadowy claws at his shield. She pulled back her paw for one last big hit and slashed as hard as she could. She shattered the shield and managed to hit Vlad in the process. Vlad skidded backwards, barely able to keep his footing. "I'll admit. That was good… but not good enough," Vlad growled. A frown had replaced his devious smirk.

Vlad shot an ectoblast at Mega Lucario, which she countered with a Flash Cannon. The ectoblast and Flash Cannon clashing caused an explosion of white smoke. Vlad was on high alert in the smoke when he spotted Mega Lucario right above him, her tail glowing a steely-gray. Vlad easily dodged the Iron Tail by using his fast reflexes. Everyone in the room noticed the fact that the appendages on the back of Mega Lucario's head were sticking up slightly, and her eyes were glowing a bright red. Her movements seemed twitchy, like she was fighting herself. This was certainly not good.

Vlad charged his fists with ecto-energy and charged at her. Mega Lucario returned Vlad's ecto-punch with an Ice Punch. Both were pushed to opposite ends of the lab. Neither wanted to back down, but both had completely different reasons.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were on the sidelines, still watching the fight.

"Danny, I don't like this," Sam whispered.

"Me neither," Danny whispered back.

"Yeah, something definitely isn't right with Jenny," Tucker added softly.

The three turned back to the fight abruptly after a loud cry of pain caught their attention. Vlad was pushed up against the wall with Mega Lucario sinking her teeth into his arm. She pushed off of the wall, her teeth still deep in Vlad's arm, then she spun and sent Vlad ailing into the ground. Vlad held his arm in pain. "Why you little…" Vlad muttered angrily.

Before Vlad could get up or counterattack, Mega Lucario landed a Blaze Kick on Vlad. She had managed to kick him in the stomach, successfully knocking the breath out of Vlad.

"Alright, this is getting out of hand," Danny muttered to Sam and Tucker. "You two need to go hide behind those crates, so I can go stop Jenny." Both friends nodded and ran to hide behind the crates. Danny turned back to see Mega Lucario right above Vlad, who was still trying to regain his breath, preparing to strike him with a Cross Chop. Danny thought quickly and shot off, ramming into Mega Lucario's side before she could hit Vlad. Mega Lucario was sent sailing across the room and hit the far wall.

Vlad finally regained his breath. "Daniel? You saved me?"

"It was getting too sad to watch any longer," Danny replied with a smirk.

Vlad frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by a howl. Both half-ghosts turned to see Mega Lucario charging towards them. Vlad swiftly pushed himself off the floor. "Temporary truce?" Danny asked. Vlad sighed and nodded. It would be easier to beat her if he worked with Danny than against him.

They both pulled back their arms and sent an ectoblast at Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario couldn't dodge and was hit head on with both ectoblasts. She landed on her back on the floor, groaning. She moved slightly before letting out a soft moan. A bright light enveloped her, returning her to normal Lucario, then back into Jenny. Danny walked over towards her to see that she was passed out.

"Vlad, I-" Danny started to say, but Vlad held up his hand to stop him.

"No need to say anything, Daniel. Just take your friend and leave," Vlad said pointing towards the door. Danny nodded.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker took Jenny back to her house. They tried to find her parents, but they were at the vet. They did manage to find Jenny's grandmother and sister. Her grandmother wore a purple, short-sleeved blouse with black pants. She wore her hair in a tight bun with chopsticks through her bun. Her keystone hung from one of the chopsticks in her hair. They had her laid out on the couch. While they waited for Jenny to wake up, they told her grandmother about the fight.

She knew precisely what had happened. It was just like what happened in the anime to Korrina's Lucario. Jenny, as Mega Lucario, got too angry and lost control. Sure, Korrina's Lucario wasn't angry, but both had lost control of themselves. Jenny's grandmother explained that when she got too angry, she lost control of her aura.

Just as Jenny's grandmother finished explaining what had happened, Jenny opened her eyes. She grabbed her head and groaned. "What happened?" she asked slowly. Her grandmother quickly filled her in on what happened. Jenny sighed. "I didn't think I was that angry. I haven't lost control like that in a while."

"You know how short-tempered you are!" her grandmother scolded. "You need to try and get your temper under control, dear." Jenny nodded and looked at the floor. Her grandmother looked at the clock.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Danny spoke up. "Jenny, we'll help you in any way we can."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Huh?" she asked confusedly.

"Yeah, we'll help you. That way you won't lose control like that again," Sam said.

Jenny smiled. "Thanks guys!"

Eventually Jenny's parents returned home with Ace. Thankfully the dog was okay and would only need to wear a cast. He still could work as a guard dog for a while, but at least he could eventually return.

* * *

 **So, how did you like this chapter? I think I did pretty good on this chapter. I wanted to portray Jenny in a bit of a negative light this time around, since we didn't see many flaws in the first one. She doesn't only have bad traits, but I wanted to show you that she does have some, just like any real person. By the way, tell me if you spotted both references that I mentioned before. Anyways, until next time!**


	3. Important Note!

**Okay, I want to say sorry for taking so long to update. This isn't a chapter, but I have a very important question for you all: Do any of you have any cool hero names for Jenny? I have been wracking my brain trying to think of something. I have a few name ideas, but I'd like to include you guys more. Plus, some of you guys might have a name just dying to be used. The name can be a Pokemon's species with a few changes. Just suggest whatever you think sounds cool and makes sense for Jenny's powers. Leave your name suggestion(s) in a review, or send it to me through a private message. I'll look forward to seeing what you guys can come up with! Also, I'll be sure to credit you with the creation of the name.**


End file.
